


Owl I Need is You

by DoodleGirl



Series: Haikyuu Shapeshifter au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - shapeshifter, Bokuto is an owl, Bokuto panics, M/M, Modern Setting, Slight sexual references, Slight swearing, So is Kuroo, akaashi is done, he's a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGirl/pseuds/DoodleGirl
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is a shapeshifter. He can turn into any kind of owl. He is also in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. Akaashi is done with his shit and tells him to go confess. Stuff happens. What kind of stuff, you ask? Read to find out!





	Owl I Need is You

**Author's Note:**

> Each fic in this au will be set in different universes. They are not connected in any way. 
> 
> Ps, I put in a reference from a different sports anime in here. If you get it, tell me!

Bokuto sat on his favorite branch and stared into the window in front of him. His large eyes could see everything inside clearly, as if he was right next to it. He watched a certain raven haired male come out of the bathroom, naked and dripping, as he towel dried his hair. 

Bokuto tilted his head and hooted on instinct, which caused the young man to look up at the noise. He then went back to drying himself off, slipping on some boxers as he got ready for bed. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was the man Bokuto was watching. He was a fellow volleyball player and student, but on a rival team. The first time Bokuto met him was at a training camp in his first year, and he was immediately smitten. He wanted to see Kuroo, wanted to talk to him. 

Eventually, they exchanged phone numbers and got closer, keeping in touch. They talked everyday over text, sending each other memes and funny pictures. Once a week they FaceTimed for a couple hours, talking the night away. It was a friendship anyone would cherish. 

Only recently did Bokuto start coming to Kuroo's house like this. Nekoma's captain had no idea that the horned owl frequently seen around his house was actually Bokuto Koutarou. He didn't even know Bokuto could change into an owl. 

Bokuto has been able to shapeshift ever since he was little. He gave his parents a fright when he suddenly changed in front of them, causing them to do immense amounts of research. Turns out Bokuto has an ability only 1 in 300 million people have: shapeshifting. 

Bokuto is able to turn into any kind of owl at will, but he prefers the Great Horned Owl. Of course, he's kept this ability a secret(for the most part). Only his best friend Akaashi knows, and that's because he accidentally walked in on Bokuto transforming. 

He's been watching Kuroo like this for about a month now. He's not sure where he's going with this, but knows he wants to keep doing it. And no, it's not 'stalking'. It's like... birdwatching, but instead it's the bird watching the humans. 

Bokuto let out another hoot, this one louder. Owls weren't able to sing like most birds, but the sounds they make always soothed Bokuto. That's why he loves making them so much. 

Kuroo smiled to himself, probably soothed by the sounds as well (Bokuto likes to believe that's the reason). Bokuto watched Kuroo study, FaceTime Kenma, then get ready to go to sleep. Once he turned his light off, that's when Bokuto was to return home. Spreading his wings, Bokuto soared off the branch and into the night sky. 

\------------------------

"Dude, I heard an owl last night. It sounded so close." 

"What?! Really?! Damn, I wish I could have seen it!" 

Bokuto and Kuroo were face timing after school, as it was their designated face timing day. Bokuto had mastered his fake surprise skill in order to keep his secret, and he was currently using it. 

"Yeah, you probably would have hooted back at it." Kuroo laughed. 

"What can I say? I like making new friends." Bokuto grinned. 

"Bro, am I not good enough?" Kuroo faked hurt. 

Bokuto gasped dramatically. "Of course not! You'll always be my number one!" 

"Aw, bro, you're the best." Kuroo laughed, a laugh that had Bokuto screaming on the inside. 

God, he was so deeply in love. 

\-----------------------

"Akaashi, I have a problem." 

"Did you buy the wrong shampoo again?" 

"No, it's a real problem." Oh my god, his face was neutral, this was serious. 

Akaashi stopped walking and brought Bokuto to the side. "Okay, something is up, there's no way you'd be this quiet and serious looking if it wasn't important." He had a terrified look on his face. 

"Well..." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm in love with Kuroo and I'm sort of stalking him as an owl." 

Akaashi's face dropped into an unimpressed look. "...really...?" He deadpanned. 

"Yeah, really. I don't know what to do." You could practically see his pointed hair droop. 

Akaashi sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless, Bokuto. Just tell him, don't stalk him."

"Akaashiiiiii, I can't jest tell him! What if he doesn't like me back? I'm sure he's straight, he'll think I'm gross and stop being my friend." Bokuto panicked. "I don't want that..." 

Akaashi placed a hand on his captain's shoulder. "I'm positive that even if he doesn't return your feelings, he won't stop being friends with you." 

"You think so?"

"I know so." 

Akaashi was always right, and Bokuto wanted to believe him, but his anxiety got the better of him. He sighed, and kept his head down. His mood was gloomy for the rest of the day, but no one said a thing. They were used to these emo Bokuto moments. 

Bokuto couldn't pay attention to volleyball that day. He was too busy thinking about all the possibilities that could happen if he confessed to Kuroo. His kouhais were worried about him, he's never been this depressed before. His coach even sent him home early for it. 

On his way home, Bokuto started getting frustrated. He yelled out angrily and ran the rest of the way home. Once there, he threw his bag inside, went out the back door, and transformed. He always did this when he was frustrated. It helped release steam when he flew like this. 

Bokuto soared high in the sky, then divebombed. He screeched on the way down, pulling up at the last second. He was very agile like this, always doing tricks and stunts. He's been stared at by other birds, especially when he does it during the day. Those birds can go screw themselves. 

Bokuto flew as fast as he could, not looking where he was going. He didn't care that there were people below him staring in awe at the fact that there was an owl out during the day. He screeched again, feeling better that he can let everything out. 

However, being the complete fool he was, Bokuto ended up flying straight into a wall. He cried out in pain and plummeted to the ground, screeching loudly when he landed. He was in a lot of pain, and was bleeding from his wing. He probably had a broken bone or two. 

"Oh my god." He heard a familiar voice gasp. 

Looking up, Bokuto wondered if he was dead. Why would Kuroo be standing in front of him? Where was he? Did he really fly all the way to Nekoma? 

"That's not something you see everyday." The short blond next to him said. 

"Yeah... we should help him." Kuroo slowly started to walk towards Bokuto. 

Kuroo took of his volleyball blazer and knelt down. "Shh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He spoke softly as he carefully scooped Bokuto up in his jacket. 

Bokuto made a distressed noise for two reasons. One, being picked up _hurt_. Two, Bokuto has never seen Kuroo so gentle and caring before. The way he picked him up meant nothing but kindness, and even if he was a wild animal he'd feel relaxed. 

"There we go. Dude, Bo would be estatic if this happened to him. Although, he'd probably suck at patching this guy up." Kuroo chuckled. 

Bokuto squawked. He'd definitely be able to patch up an animal, Kuroo had no idea what he was talking about. Bokuto was suddenly in motion, Kuroo having started walking. 

"Shouldn't we take it to the vet?" He heard Kenma ask. 

"I might, but the vet is expensive. If I can patch it up myself, then why not?" Kuroo grinned. 

Bokuto really messed up this time. He had gotten himself injured as a bird, which would transfer when he changed back. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, but he couldn't feel his wing so he was worried. 

With Kuroo's rhythm of his walk, and the pain all over his body, Bokuto found himself passing out. 

\---------------------------

Bokuto woke with a start as a sharp pain flew through his body. He screeched and flailed on instinct, hoping to scare off or hurt the attacker. 

"Ow! Jeez, your claws are sharp as hell! Calm down!" 

A voice made him stop. He squawked and looked up, seeing a familiar bedhead. Ah, that's right. Bokuto had hoped it was a dream. The pain in his wing told him otherwise. 

"There. Damn, we were doing so well. Then you had to go and wake up." Kuroo stood back and looked over the owl that was Bokuto. 

It was then that Bokuto noticed his wing was bandaged and in a sling. There was another bandage on his side, which was stained with blood. Exactly how hard did he hit the wall? Damn, he was such an idiot. 

"Kenma, could you please call Akaashi for me? I've texted Bokuto and he isn't answering me." Kuroo said, and Bokuto wanted to scream. 

"Sure..." 

"Thanks! Now, back to you. What would owls eat that I have? Maybe mackral? Yeah, I'll try that." Bokuto would rather have meat, but he had no way of telling Kuroo. 

Bokuto made a weird noise, and Kuroo chuckled. "You're so cute. I'll have to get you a bed to sleep in, since you'll ve staying here until you recover." 

Bokuto's eyes widened. What? No, no he can't stay. His parents will get worried, and he'd have to miss school, and then everyone would be wondering where he is, and Kuroo would be wondering why he's being ignored by him and oh god. But he couldn't change back, especially not in front of him. 

If Bokuto changed back and escaped, he'd be left with a broken arm and Kuroo would have an injured missing owl. He'd see the similar injuries and get suspicious. If Bokuto didn't change back, he'd eventually have a missing person report for him and lots of worried friends. What was he going to do?! 

"Kuro, I explained everything to Akaashi. He said he's coming over immediately." Kenma said as he walked into the room. 

Bokuto made a sound of delight. Akaashi! Akaashi would save him! "Huh, I wonder why. Did he say anything about Bo?" 

"No. As soon as I told him we took in an injured owl, and that Bokuto wasn't answering his texts, he said he'd come over." 

"God... that means Bo isn't with Akaashi and hasn't messaged him... shit, what'd he get himself into?" Kuroo's voice sounded concerned. 

"I'm sure it's nothing. He might just be sleeping." Kenma reassured his friend. 

"Could be... this is making me feel sick." Kuroo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was bothered by something. 

"I know you love him, but you need to get a hold of yourself." Kenma placed a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. "Everything is probably fine." 

Bokuto didn't hear the rest of the conversation. His mind was replaying 'I know you love him' over and over in his head. Kuroo loved him? No, that could mean different things. He could love him as a friend, or a bro. It didn't have to mean he loved him like _that_. Bokuto would like to believe he loved him back, but his paranoid brain said otherwise. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, startling Bokuto from his panic attack. Kenma left to go answer it, and Bokuto prayed that it was Akaashi. Sure enough, the beautiful setter came in, looking out of breath. Yes, Bokuto thought Akaashi was beautiful, but then again so did literally everyone else. 

"Can I see him? The owl, that is." Akaashi said. 

Kuroo nodded and stepped to the side so Akaashi could see. "You seem excited. I expected Bokuto to act like this, but I guess you love owls as well." 

Yeah, Akaashi loved owls, but that wasn't the case for his being here. Once he saw Bokuto, he sighed. He definitely knew it was him. 

"Poor thing... do you mind if I look at his injuries? My mother is a vet, so I know a few things." Akaashi stepped forward when Kuroo nodded. 

He carefully examined Bokuto's wing, the owl screeching softly when it was moved. 

"Careful, his claws are sharp. Shit, that's right." Kuroo raised his arm, looking at how it was still bleeding from when he was scratched. "I'll be right back." He said and headed into the bathroom, Kenma following him. 

Once they were gone, Akaashi's face turned sour. "You are a damn idiot." He whispered sternly. 

Bokuto flinched. Akaashi only swore when he was really mad, and at this moment he was pissed. Bokuto squawked and looked down guiltily, as if to say sorry. Akaashi grumbled angrily to himself. 

"You won't be able to play volleyball like this when you change back. Kuroo is going to notice your broken arm and question it." Akaashi crossed his arms. 

"I'm going to tell him." Bokuto screeched. 

_No! He'll think I'm a freak!_

As if Akaashi could read his thoughts, his intense gaze sharpened. "I've told you before, he won't leave you. Hell, I bet he'd help you bury the body if you killed someone. You don't realize how much he cares about you." 

Bokuto flattened himself against the cushion he was laying on. Maybe Akaashi was right? 

"Of course I'm right. I'm absolute." 

Bokuto screeched in surprise. Can he read minds?!?! 

"Akaashi, what are you doing to the poor bird?" Kuroo said as he came out of the bathroom. 

"Nothing, just conversing with him." Akaashi responded and then glared at Bokuto. 

"Huh?" Kuroo was confused. 

Akaashi sighed. "We should honestly keep you like this until your wing heals." He said to Bokuto. "It won't take too long in this form, but if you change it'll go with you and take forever to heal." 

"...huh?!" Kuroo was really confused. 

"Got it, Bokuto?" Akaashi crossed his arms and the owl nodded. 

"Akaashi, you're confusing me." 

Akaashi turned to face Kuroo. "This owl is Bokuto. Yes, he's able to change into an owl. No, I don't know how." 

"Well, this is certainly a plot twist." Kenma spoke. 

"....really? You're not shitting me, right?" Kuroo asked, stepping towards the owl. 

"Do you have a pen?" Akaashi asked, and Kenma nodded, giving him a pen. 

"Here, Bokuto. Write your name." He gave him the pen and a piece of paper. It was too late for Bokuto to back down now. 

Bokuto grabbed the pen with his beak and started writing. It was sloppy, and the lines were squiggly, but it still said 'Bokuto Koutarou'. He set it down and squawked when he was finished. 

Kuroo was speechless. "...quick, what's nine times ten?" 

Bokuto wrote down '21'. 

"Yup, that's him. Dude, this is so cool!" Kuroo grinned, turning to Kenma. 

"Can you believe this? This is so awesome, I'm actually dying on the inside." 

Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend. "Yeah, I guess it's cool. But he'll be out of school for a bit while his wing heals. Wouldn't that be questioned?" 

Akaashi sighed. "You're right... I'll inform his parents of his situation, they'll think of an excuse. It won't take long for a wing to heal, so this is the best option." 

Kuroo nodded. "Wait, what were you doing at Nekoma anyway? And why did you fly into a wall?" 

If Bokuto could blush in this form, he'd be blushing right now. Akaashi gave him a look that said 'I'm going to tell him', to which Bokuto panicked and actually tried to bite him. Akaashi pulled his hand away, startled. 

"You sure? Fine, but only if you promise me you'll tell him after you turn back." 

Kuroo was once again confused. 

\-----------------------------

It's been a week, and Bokuto's wing is finally healed. He's been secluded in his home, unable to go outside, but able to walk around the house. He was constantly bored as hell, and felt like he was gonna go insane many times. However, after one long week, he was finally able to change back. 

As soon as he was back to his normal self, Bokuto stretched and cracked his back. He's never been an owl for that long, so he even had a bit of trouble walking as a human again. Akaashi, being the good kouhai he was, brought all of Bokuto's missing work to him. He even helped him make it up. 

Bokuto had almost forgotten about his promise to Akaashi about confessing to Kuroo. Speaking of Kuroo, he visited Bokuto every day while he was recovering. It made Bokuto fall even harder for him. 

"Bokuto, don't forget that you have to confess to Kuroo." Akaashi told him while they were studying. 

Bokuto blushed. "Do I have tooooo?" He hid his face. 

"Yes, you promised. I can be there for emotional support if you want."

"No, you don't have to be there..." Bokuto took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow after school." 

Akaashi nodded. "Good. If you back down, I won't toss to you for a month." 

Bokuto had to mentally prepare himself for the whole day. He couldn't focus, and only thought about how he was going to confess. He even thought about backing out and running away forever, but then he wouldn't be able to play volleyball with Akaashi anymore. 

Once home, Bokuto turned into a pygmy owl so he wouldn't cause too much attention to himself and flew away. He went slow, drawing out the inevitable. When Bokuto reached Kuroo's house, he noticed that he wasn't home yet. So, he landed on the windowsill to Kuroo's room and waited. 

A few minutes later, Bokuto spotted Kuroo walking with Kenma. Kenma went his separate way, and Kuroo continued on. Bokuto watched Kuroo enter his house and waited for him to go into his room. Kuroo didn't notice him when he opened the door, so Bokuto had to hoot and tap on the glass with his beak. 

Kuroo turned, confused, but smiled when he saw the tiny owl. He opened the window. 

"That you, Bo?" 

Bokuto nodded and hopped inside. He fluttered to the floor and transformed back. He stood up and looked at Kuroo. 

"...what?" He asked when he saw Kuroo's shocked face. 

"Dude, that's awesome. You got 100 times cooler." 

Bokuto blushed. "So, anyway... the reason why I came here..." He averted his eyes. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You look constipated." 

Bokuto groaned and hid his face. "Kuroo Tetsurou, I really like you." He blurted, and immediately felt a weight lift off his chest. 

Kuroo blinked, surprised. "That's all? Dude, I thought you were dying or something, you scared the crap out of me." He sighed in relief. 

"...'that's all'? I thought Kenma said you loved me..." He started to tear up, breathing picking up. 

Kuroo panicked. "No, no no no, that's not what I meant. Shit, don't cry." He hugged his owl friend. 

"So... you like me?" 

"Yeah, I really like you. I could name off all the reasons why I like you, but that'd take up the rest of the day." 

"Bro... you're going to kill me..." Bokuto dramatically pretended to faint. 

Kuroo caught him and laughed. "Well, that's one reason I love you right there. You're a dork." He grinned.

God, he was unbelievably handsome. 

"Uuuuuugh, you're seriously going to kill me. My heart can't take this." Bokuto was suffering. 

Kuroo laughed louder, the sound music to Bokuto's ears. "Hey, can I kiss you?" He asked. 

Bokuto blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. He was still absorbing the information that Kuroo does in fact like him back. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

"Fuck yes." 

Kuroo didn't waste another second. He devoured Bokuto's lips, threading his fingers through his crusty hair. Their kiss was wet and sloppy, both desperate. Eventually, they had to pull away to breathe. 

"You should really have your hair down sometime. I'd love to have something soft to pet." Kuroo grinned. 

"I'll think about it. For now, just kiss me some more." Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo's shoulders and brought him for another kiss. 

Kuroo happily returned the kiss, messing up Bokuto's hair. It was less crusty and now down, but it wasn't soft. 

"You know, you're really hot." Kuroo told him. "I'd love to bend you over my desk~" He growled in the other's ear. 

Jesus Christ. 

Bokuto was actually going to die. 

\---------------------------

"So, did you confess?" Akaashi asked the next day at school. 

Bokuto cleared his throat. "Yeah..."

"How did it go?" 

"Great. Amazing. Literally the best. Akaashi, my heart might not survive this." Bokuto dramatically sniffled. 

That day, Akaashi noticed something. It was hard to see, but Bokuto was walking with a slight limp. Bokuto must have had a good time. Hopefully Kuroo doesn't break him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! If you want, you can even comment a suggestion for the next work in this series!


End file.
